


Hopes Broken Heart

by bulemaster



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Landon dies in 1x13 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulemaster/pseuds/bulemaster
Summary: Josie finds hope crying in the forest and all she wants to do is be there for her





	1. Hope's broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time writing anything like this or anything full stop please leave feedback.
> 
> There will at least be one more chapter.

Josie was walking through the forest to the lake late at night the day after her Dad, Kaleb, MG, Raf, Hope and Landon`s body returned to the school. As she walked she thought about how MG had been beating himself up over Landon`s death since they had returned, How Kaleb had been awfully protective of MG since there return and was trying to help him through what he was feeling how Raf had avoided everyone but hope who seemed awfully close to now Josie supposed this was because they both had loved Landon, About how Her Dad had only left his office once since there return and that was for Landon`s funeral, and how Hope had been their but was worrying Josie ever since there return Hope had shown no emotions and Josie was worried that maybe one of the vampire things she could already do was turn her emotions on and off. 

As she was five minutes or so from the Lake the walk took a little longer as she took a longer route to try and sort through her thoughts as she went, she out of nowhere heard sobbing coming from deeper into the woods not too far from where she was now, Josie thought for a second that maybe she should just continue on her walk whoever this was probably didn't want her around but of course her caring nature takes over and spurs her to move deeper into the woods towards the sobbing as Josie got closer her heart started sink as it always did when someone was like this, it always pained to someone sad and all Josie wanted to do was hold them and tell them it would be okay. Josie found herself in approaching a clearing where the sobs where coming from. To her astonishment it was Hope, Hope was sitting curled up her arms holding her knees to her chest completely naked and crying. 

Josie supposed she had just been out for a run. Josie decides to make herself and say rather timidly but loud enough to be heard from the edge of “Hope what`s wrong?” she`s gets no reply she wonders how long she had been here like this, she thinks maybe she should just leave when something tells her that hope needs her right now and so without thinking Josie makes her way over to hope and sits down next to her when she is settled on the ground she pulls Hope in to her for a split second Josie feels Hope tense up but as soon as Hope sees Josie she relaxes they sit there like that for the next few hours saying nothing just holding each. Josie doesn't what is telling her what she should there is no real thought to it, but something tells her to just wait for hope to speak first. Out of nowhere Hope says really quietly and in such a way that Hope feels so small that it scares Josie “you shouldn't be here I’m a monster who gets everyone she cares about killed first my Mom, then my Dad and Uncle, now Landon you should go before you die –“ Josie interrupts her “you are not a monster your Mom and dad died to save you, your uncle died because he wanted to be with his brother and you had nothing to do with Landon`s death it was an accident” “But –“ hope starts to say but Josie stops her “ YOU. ARE. NOT. A. MONSTER. Hope you are a teenage girl who has gone through more pain and horror than anyone should ever have had to live through that is all and I am not leaving you because my friend needs me right now”

Hope is shocked at this first Josie yells at her that she is not what she thinks she is and then calls her a friend when did that happen “you consider me a friend? Hope says on such a way that makes her feel so small. Josie replies instantly “Yes Hope, you are my friend, have been for a long time” she has stopped crying now she’s still sad and grieving but Josie has made her feel better. Hope gets up without warning and walks over to a nearby tree and retrieves her clothes she had stashed there before going on her run and gets dressed.

When hope finishes getting dressed she turns to Josie looking down at her feet Hope asks Josie a question she was not expecting “ could you stay with me tonight I don`t want to be alone” Josie does not even need to think about her answer she just gets up and go to Hope`s room together. When they arrive Josie waits patiently while Hope opens up her room and lets Josie in first, Josie's never really seen Hopes room before it is immaculate everything seems to have a place and is in said place “I’m going to go have a quick shower and be right back do you want to borrow some PJ's” Hope asks catching Josie off guard “uh yes please if that’s alright” Hope says nothing but grabs some PJ's for Josie and hands to her “Be right back” hope says as she leaves the room Josie changes and waits for Hope on her bed and watches things on her phone. Hope returns 20 minutes later and moves toward the bed Josie quickly says I`ll take the floor, hope stands there looking embarrassed when she asks “Could you sleep with me cuddle with me please” Josie looks at her sad that someone so strong looks so small in that moment that Josie just nods and climbs into hopes bed and cuddles with the tribrid until they both fall asleep.

Josie skips breakfast the next she is worried about hope specifically someone she thought about last night, Josie is worried that hope try and off her self and so she seeks out Miss Tig to ask her about it. Josie finds her in her office Miss Tig is surprised to see her there so early but just says “have a seat Josie what`s on your mind” she explains everything about last night and that she is worried for Hopes health and the older witch agrees someone with Hopes past probably would be very susceptible to that kind of mental states and encourages her to be there for Hope, and says that Family is also really important and that one of the bests things she can do everyday is tell Hope that she cares about her. So as Josie leaves Miss Tig Office she is determined to make Hope feel loved by as many people as she can get.


	2. Josie try's to save Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is trying help Hope in any she can and enlists her sister and friends to help but she finds Hope about to do something she wishes would never of happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words please let me know what you think of this chapter

Over the next few days Josie spent most of her time with Hope they very rarely spoke and Josie felt a little awkward most of the time as she and Hope were spending a lot of their time together and they only recently started to become friends every night Hope would curl up to Josie and Josie would tell her she cared about her and she would be there for her and she always would be but was always carefully to never say anything that even resembled ‘Always and Forever’ knowing that phrase meant something special to the Mikaelson’s and Josie didn’t know if she was aloud to say that to hope although she wanted to because it was true. The day after Josie had found Hope crying Hope had gone to Alaric and said that she did not want her Family to know about what was going on and that for a few days she wanted to take a break from training as she was concerned she would lose control and hurt Alaric and Alaric agreed so for a few days Josie had no chance to talk to her sister or friends without leaving Hope all alone and she did not want to do that for what she felt like was obvious reason. Almost a week later Hope had said to Josie “I’m going to go and find Dr. Saltzman and train” Josie was glad that Hope wanted to train again she thought that was a good sign and went with her to find her Dad once Josie had left Hope with her dad to train Josie went to find her friends and her sister to ask for their help with Hope. Josie found her sister in her room “Hey Lizzie I know I haven’t been around but I need to ask for a favor” without even saying hi as was usual for Lizzie “what have you been up to I haven’t seen you for almost a week it’s almost like you disappeared on me” Josie looks at her sister a little conflicted which apparently shows on her face because Lizzie says “alright Jo you know you can tell me anything right” “I know it’s just this is about Hope” Josie says hesitantly the change in Lizzie is instantaneous as soon as Josie mentioned Hope to Lizzie whose look becomes conflicted, it was recently that Lizzie found out what she thought Hope had done that made her hate her so much was really a lie that Josie had told and she was still sorting through what everything meant after a moment Lizzie nodded and said “wait’s up how can I help” Josie knew that her sister was trying to be a better person so she was confident when she asked “if Hope ever puts herself down or calls herself a monster just please tell her she isn't and that you care and you will be there for her I am worried about her, I went out for a walk the night before I started to spend all my time with Hope, the night after Landon’s funeral and I found her crying in a clearing after a run and she told me she was a monster and that everyone she cares about die because of her and it really scared me Liz I think she might try and off herself so just please make sure she knows you care Miss Tig says that’s one of the best things that we can do” Lizzie stands there for a moment with a look of shire shock at her sisters words and says “Of course Jo I may not have always liked her but she has saved both us plenty” she looks at her sister with a grateful look, a warmth flooding her knowing that her sister is there for her and more importantly Hope.

Next Josie finds Penelope, MG and Kaleb sitting at a table and on the other side of the room Raf staring at MG clearly trying not to kill the Vampire who killed his brother she walks over to Raf and says “I need to talk to you and the others” gesturing hesitantly at Penelope, MG, and Kaleb “Please it will only take a few moments and it is about Hope” Raf is hesitant but after hearing it’s about Hope he says “5 Minutes any longer and I am likely to kill MG” they make there way over to MG and the Others. Penelope greets them both with a happy “Hi Guys what’s Up” while MG just looks away and makes to move away but before he can Josie say “No stay I need to talk to you about Hope” when MG has sat back down she tells them all of her concerns with Hope and they all agree to do whatever they can to help. After there conversation about Hope and ways to help her it’s been a few hours and Josie returns to Hope’s room to wait for her.

When Josie arrives she finds Hope with what looks like a white oak stake Josie see this and yells “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!!” she siphons magic from the walls around her and cast a quick spell to pull the stake to her and another to Knock Hope out to stop her from trying to get the stake back, one of the only offensive spells her father would let her learn. She quickly calls her father “Dad I need you in Hope’s room I found her with a white oak stake and it looked like she was going to use it on herself I thought she was getting better Dad that she stopped seeing herself as a monster, that I had been helping her” “Josie sweetie I will be right there and I know you have been helping but Hope is going through a lot and I should have seen this during training, never doubt that you presence has been helping her” Alaric hangs up and moments later is rounding the corner towards Hope room and it’s then that Josie realizes that she is still standing in the doorway as her father gets closer she hands him the stake with trembling hands and Alaric pulls her into a big hug and says “it’s okay and Hope will be okay” it takes a moment for her to understand why he is saying it, when she feels the tears running down her face and realizes she is barely holding herself together. Alaric moves into hopes room picks her up and moves her down to one of the transition cells, Josie just follows him saying nothing, she is using all her strength to not break down. When Alaric locks the door he turns to Josie and says “she will be alright, I am going to get Emma to keep her unconscious for now until we work out what to do” Josie looks at him with a serious look that Alaric has never seen before and says “I need to make a call and need you to give me their number”

Hope wakes up a little confused and not sure where she is when she sees the familiar walls and of the transitions cells when she gets up she hears a familiar voice say “what the hell where you thinking trying to stab yourself with this thing” she turns and sees not only her Aunt Freya but also Kol, Davina, Marcel, Rebekah, Keelin and surprisingly to her at least Josie and Lizzie. “We need to talk kiddo” Kol says not looking happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought
> 
> Thanks for reading


	3. The Mikaelsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what happened between hope being knocked out and her waking up i hope you enjoy
> 
> As always feedback is always welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys sorry for the wait this chapter is a little longer 
> 
> Please comment
> 
> also i do not know where i am taking this story so any suggestions are much appreciated

Freya was playing with her son Elijah. when her phone started to ring something told Freya to answer it instead of ignoring like she usually would, when she is playing with Elijah. When Freya answered the phone, she said “What has happened with Hope” “I didn't mention Hope how do you know I was calling about Her” said an unfamiliar female voice Freya simply replied, “whenever the Salvatore boarding school is calling me it is about Hope so what has happened with my niece?” Freya started to get concerned when the silence between the two started to extend it self when final the women said “I think you should come to the school Hope tried to stake herself with a white oak stake in her room” as soon as Freya heard that her niece had tried to stake herself she collapsed and started to cry amidst the tears she manages to choke out “I’ll be right there” and she hangs up and drops the phone.

A moment later Freya’s wife rushed into the playroom to see her wife curled up on the floor crying. Keelin moves over to Elijah and places him in his playpen than picks her wife up and pockets her phone knowing she will need it in a moment and takes her to their room and puts her Phone on the side table. After Freya managed to pull herself together enough to talk, she looked at her wife and told what she had been told and that she had to go to mystic falls to be there for Hope. 

Keelin was in shock after hearing what Hope had tried to do “I’ll call Vincent see if he can take care of Elijah while you call your brother and sister probably best to call Rebekah first and see if they can join us. Keelin left the room before Freya could say anything and called Vincent. She had to call Vincent twice before he picked up “Yes Keelin what is so important” Vincent said exasperated Keelin replied with her voice cracking “we need you to look after Elijah, Hope tried to kill herself and we need to go to Mystic Falls, she needs us” when Keelin had finished speaking Vincent was silent when he final stated as calmly as possible but he voice still cracked “I’m on my way” and hangs up. When Keelin returns to her room after going and playing with her son for a bit to give Freya time to make the calls, she finds Freya just getting off the phone with one of her siblings when Freya looked up at her with tears still in her eyes “they are all on their way to Mystic Falls now”

As Keelin left to call Vincent, Freya picks up her phone which her wife had grabbed for and called Rebekah, Freya relayed everything that the girl had told her only now realizing that she had not gotten her name with great difficulty as both women could not help the tears flowing, final having enough and hearing everything Marcel picks up the phone and while barely holding himself together at the news of what Hope had tried stated calmly and clearly “where do you need us Mystic Falls or New Orleans” “Mystic” was all Freya could say before bursting into tears again. Before hanging up “she is going to be alright Freya we will make sure of that” Freya thanks her brother in law and hangs up to call Kol.

It takes a couple of minutes for Freya to pull herself together enough to call Kol. How did she not see this happening, how did she not know that her niece was breaking from the inside out. She was meant to be the head of the Mikaelson family the oldest, she is supposed to be able to fix anything and now her niece had tried to join her brothers and Hayley in death.

As soon as she spoke Kol knew something was seriously wrong “what’s happened Freya where do you need me” Freya was overjoyed at this response she knew that Kol didn’t always fit in with the family but as soon as he knew one of his family where hurting she knew he would be there. “I need you in mystic falls Hope has found a white oak stake and tried to use it on herself” Freya could tell that her brother was barely holding together at this news but said without a sign of weakness in his voice “I’m on my way and I’m sure Davina will come to, she always had a soft spot for Hope” as Kol finishes Keelin comes in “Thanks brother see you soon” with that Freya looks up at her wife and says “they are all on their way to Mystic Falls now”

It took Kol and Davina the longest to arrive as they where on the other side of the world and it was now that Alaric was annoyed that they were so far away he had to hold Freya, Keelin, Rebekah and Marcel off until they arrived, he knew he could only have this conversion once and had flat out refused to tell them who had made the call until then either as she was fairly broken up over the whole thing so Freya and Rebekah had taken to spending all there time done in the basement with Hope while Marcel and Keelin worked off some pent up emotions by fighting for hours on end to only end up done with the other two to wait for Kol and Davina.

When Kol and Davina final arrive at the school Alaric calls them all to his office and also calls His daughter Josie to the office as well. They guess correctly that she made the call to Freya. Alaric clears his throat and begins “first off please let me finish before the bombardment of question that am sure you have until myself and Josie have told you everything we know”

Alaric waits for a moment to let what he has just said register on those gathered in the office when each give him a quick nod in understanding and a slightly annoyed Freya “Just get on with it Alaric” which turns into a “Please just tell us how this happened” when both Rebekah and Kol rest their hands on her shoulder.

“just over a week ago during the full moon an incident occurred between two student Landon Kirby and Milton Greasley where Milton who was angry at Landon killed Landon who Hope had been dating for some time after finding his body and returning it to the school with the help of other students we held a funeral for Landon which Hope was not present for shortly after the funeral I was about to call you all and let know what had happened when Hope came in and said I don’t want my family to know yet and that she wanted to stop training for the time being as she was not sure that she could control herself and did not want to hurt anybody, I agreed with her I do not know why it may have been the look she gave like she just want time to deal with this one on her own, almost a week later Hope comes to me and asks to do some training I now suspect that was to get away from Josie with enough time to use the stake on herself about 20 minutes after I had finished training with Hope, My daughter called me to tell me what she had tried to do and from then on she has been in a magical induced dreamless sleep in one of the transition cells” Alaric finishes looking to Josie to tell them all her side of the story

Josie took a few moments to continue taking a deep breath Josie continued “ After the funeral I had been shaken I have known MG for a while and had known that Hope had been close to Landon and so I had to deal with all the thoughts so I had decided to go for a walk through the forest towards the lake when I heard sobbing and I moved towards it and Hope was crying, I moved toward Hope and comforted her until she was ready to return to the school and came with her to her room and stayed with her at her request I had stayed close to her till she wanted to train again, that’s when I went to find my sister and my friends to tell them what had been going on and ask for their help in letting Hope know that we care about her and that we are their for her, when I returned to her room to wait for her I found her on her knees with the stake a few inches from her chest I then siphoned magic from the walls and used it to grab the stake and knock out Hope I then called my Dad and you know what happened next”

Freya spoke up first “where you the one who called me?” “yes” Josie stated plainly and before she knew what had happened Freya had engulfed her in a big hug. Freya whispered in her ear “Thank you for telling me and thank you for being there for her when we weren’t”

 

Freya released Josie who had tears in her eyes but for the first time since the event Alaric saw tears of joy from his daughter “why were we not told about had happened or that it had affected our niece so profoundly” Alaric was taken aback at the tone Freya had used it seemed almost angry which he knew meant nothing good “Hope is seventeen and is almost an adult not to mention a powerful witch and wolf I saw no need to go against her wishes” with that Alaric began to choke “My niece had just lost someone she loved did it not occur to you she was in no place to make decisions for herself or that maybe she did not know what she truly needed at that time”

With her father still choking Josie did something she knew would probably get her killed and siphoned Freya’s magic from her until she was unable to continue the spell, Freya turned to her while Davina lifted her hand clearly ready to cast a spell at Josie, while the rest bared there death and Keelin’s eye glowed gold who stood there “None of us had any idea hope was suicidal please don’t kill my dad he has been beating himself up over what had happened since it happened” with that Freya turned back to Alaric gesturing at her family who stopped their actions toward Josie and understood that Josie meant no harm to her and stated “My apologies Alaric I just wish I had known sooner than maybe I could have prevented this”

It took Alaric a few moments to regain his breath when he did he stated “I understand Josie was buried alive recently and I felt hopeless, but luckily hope was around and with the help of others managed to save her, do you have any other questions”

“Where did she get the white oak stake I thought the last one was used on Klaus and Elijah 2 years ago” the man Alaric knew as Marcell asked “I have no idea how she got it or how long she has had it” 

“Where is said stake now” Kol asked and took it from Alaric when he produced it “I think we will hold on to this, so that we can I don’t know destroy preferably” the others nodded

“Why was hope not able to try and kill herself at night was she not alone in her room” Rebekah asked

“No I was by her side all the time training was the first time she and I had not been together in the since that night” Josie stated who went a little red when Rebekah gave her a knowing look

“For now, I think that is all the questions we have the rest must be answered by Hope” Keelin stated with nods from the others

“well then” Alaric started and produced a gold bracelet “we were hoping you get spell a bracelet to block her magic so that she can’t try and use a spell to kill herself”

 

Freya nodded and looked to Davina who grabbed the bracelet and cast the spell to block magic and a strength spell to ensure Hope’s wolfs side could not break it when the spell was complete, they all made there way done to the cell where hope was sleeping on the way Lizzie ran into who asked Josie “where are you all going and are those the Mikaelsons” “We are going to see Hope and lift the spell keeping her asleep and yes these are Hope’s family, could you come with me Liz I think I need my sister right now” Lizzie did not respond but grabbed her phone sent a quick text and followed her sister. When they made there way to her cell Freya entered and kissed her Niece on the forehead and put the bracelet on her as she left she lifted the sleeping spell and stated “it will take her some time to wake up I don’t think it is a good idea to magical wake her up right now given her state of mind” the others looked at her and nodded, Alaric had left a couple hours after taking them all done their saying “I have a school to run, let me know when she is awake” with that he lift. 20 minutes later Josie got a text from her mom that said

Hold in their sweet heart Hope will be fine, I’m on my way home I think my daughters need me

She showed the text to Lizzie who was really happy her mom was coming home, as midnight was coming around hope began to stir and the Mikaelson’s and the twins lept up to greet hope it took her about 30 minutes to stir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Please comment
> 
> also i do not know where i am taking this story so any suggestions are much appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys  
> Sorry for how long it has taken me to update this fic been busy with uni and having no idea where to take this fic  
> I am going to try and update at least once a fortnight  
> As always let me know what you think  
> Thanks for Reading

It had been a couple of hours since Hope had woken up and she was yet to say anything even though her family had been trying everything they could to get Hope to till them why she had tried it and where she found the white oak and such. Freya noticed that Hope looked ashamed of it. 

 

“I think Hope just needs some time guys maybe you could go and talk to my Dad about what happens next, I will stay with her” Josie says without taking her eyes off hope 

 

Freya thought she saw something in the young witches and thought that she may be integral to helping Hope 

 

“Like hell we’re going anywhere – “Kol starts, starting to get angry 

 

“yes, I think that is a good idea Miss Saltzman thank you for staying with hope while we talk with Alaric about what happens next” 

 

Freya starts to leave and turns when everyone is looking at Freya with a look of disbelief Josie and Lizzie included “Come along Mikaelson’s” and with that Hope and the twins are left alone in the transition cells 

 

Freya pulls into an empty classroom and puts up a boundary and privacy spell so that she can talk to her family without being interrupted and without being heard by anyone. 

 

“So, want to explain why we have left our suicidal niece with only those two witches while she needs us” Kol starts as soon as the spell is complete, looking like he wants to kill someone. 

 

“Because We need to take care of a couple of things before we can continue to help Hope, such as convince Alaric to let Hope leave with us, and prepare a property here in Mystic Falls, I think part of the problem is the school and I don’t think hope can begin to heal while here” 

 

Freya stops and Rebekah looks with a look of confusing and concern at her and ask with concern evident in her voice “Why do think that this is the last place she needs to be when we thought the opposite when Nick and Elijah died?, and why here and not take her home to New Orleans or a different city, especially when there are plenty of people in town that would like each and every one of us dead?” 

 

Freya explained “I think that Josie is going to be someone Hope will need to help her heal and it would be wrong to ask Alaric to let her come with us that means we must be in Mystic Falls to help hope. We thought that after Nick and Elijah died that she needed a normal life away from all our enemies but now for hope this place is linked with the death of someone she cared about and we will just have to deal with those people when the time comes Hope is all that is important now” Rebekah and Keelin share a look, they can see how this has affected the oldest Mikaelson which gets even clearer as Freya walks over to a chair in the room and sinks into it and puts her head in her hands, Rebekah thinks she sees tears start to fall but when Freya looks up she speaks with confidence 

“Okay well I think we should split up and take care of everything at once” Freya states standing up “Kol can you take care of the house, it doesn’t need to be anything fancy like Rebekahs penthouse in New York or anything large like the compound but it does need to fit all of us” 

 

“Yeah I will head out now” Kol says looking like it is the last thing he wants to do, which turns into a sort of grateful look when Marcel steps forward and says “I will go with and help set everything up” 

 

“Thanks” Rebekah say walking over and giving her husband a kiss “well I think that the rest of should go and have a conversation with Alaric about what is next, this should go well” Rebekah says as she turns back to look at her sister, thinking back to how Freya almost killed Alaric the last time they properly spoke 

 

“Alright will let’s get started” Freya says as she drops the spells on the classroom and walks out towards Alaric’s Office 

 

\-----------

 

“Why Can’t I feel my magic” Hope says not even looking up from her hands in her lap 

 

It has been about an hour since Hope’s family left to talk to her dad and it is the first thing that Hope has said since she has woken up and it catches Josie off guard “What? Oh, the bracelet its spelled to block your magic, your family and my dad where worried that you would use your Magic to try it again” 

 

“oh” was all that Hope said as she laid down and stared at the ceiling 

 

“Why” Joise’s almost pleads with her “Why would you try that, I know it hurts Hope, I know that after everything that you have been through that it hurts to think about all that you have lost but you have some many people who care about you” 

 

Josie looked as if she was about to cry. Hope sat up and looked at Josie for the first time since her family left and wondered at what point Josie entered the cell and why she did not hear the cell door open “Lizzie can you go ask the Miakelsons and Dad if it is alright if I take Hope up to her room” Lizzie just nods and makes her way up to do as she was asked 

 

After Lizzie had left Josie walks over to hope and sits down next to her, as she sits down next to her Hope starts to cry uncontrollably and pulls Josie closer to her while the Siphoner just holds Hope until she is ready to talk. 

 

It takes about ten minutes for Hope to calm down enough to talk when she has she says “I am sick of the pain, I am a curse on everyone, everyone who tries to get close to me gets hurt my Mom, my Dad, my Uncle, Landon, all died because of me, my family sent me away because of the monster I had become even though they say otherwise and can't stand me because of what I have become, and I have pushed everyone away because it is what is best for them even though it hurts so much, and then you just won't stop trying to be my friend and it hurts because I think I can be happy when you'r around I think I could even fall in love when you are round and then I remind myself the only way that ends is death and I hate myself for not caring and just wanting to be with you even though I know how it ends and then I remind myself that it wouldn’t matter if I like you or not because who love a monster like m-” and then she is crying again and can’t stop. Josie holds her while Hope cries herself to sleep 

 

Josie is sitting on a cold stone floor with a now asleep Hope Miakelson wrapped up in her arms, who she thinks just told her she likes her, and that she thinks she's a monster. She thinks to herself ‘Hope is more broken than I thought I need to help her, but how'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readying   
> let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie agrees to help in any way she can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I have had a really bad case of writers block, as well as some all consuming self confidence issues, thanks for waiting hope you enjoy the chapter

It had been about 20 minutes since Hope had fallen asleep when Lizzie returned with Rebekah “Hey, lets get her up to her room” with a quiet whisper as to not wake her niece, and with that Rebekah walks over to Josie and Hope and picks up her niece, Rebekah manoeuvres Hope with very little efforts so that she is giving her a piggy back ride and starts off towards Hopes room with Josie and Lizzie in toe, while they are walking Josie decides to talk to Rebekah about what Hope has said.

“Hey Rebekah, Hope said some things before she fell asleep, I think you should know” says her nervousness evident in her voice “And what would these things be, dear” Rebekah asks kind of nervously Josie suspects that she is worried about how her niece sees herself “She said she was sick of the pain, she thinks she is a curse, she thinks that anyone she gets close to gets hurt, she blames herself for her mom, her dad, her uncle and Landon’s death, she thinks you all sent her away because she is a monster, and that you all were only lying to her when you said otherwise, she thinks that you guys can’t stand her because of what she has become, she thinks she is a monster which is obviously not true, she says that the reason she has pushed everyone away is because it is what’s best for them but it hurts her, and she said that she likes me and hates herself for it because she doesn’t want me to get hurt but also doesn’t care if I get hurt, and she thinks that it doesn’t matter either way because she thinks I could never love her even though I have loved her for a long time” after Josie is finished speaking she realizes that Rebekah and Lizzie are crying and also that she must be to, if the salty taste in her mouth is anything to go by.

“Thank you for telling me” they reach hopes room moments later and Rebekah lays Hope down on her bed “I will stay with Hope, your Dad and my sister Freya would like to see in your Dad’s office” Josie looks a little hesitant to go she wants to be there when she wakes up “She’ll be alright love but my sister does need to talk to you and please tell her what you told me” “Alright I will be back as soon as I can” Josie leaves the room giving her sister and Rebekah a hug and makes her way to her Dad’s office

When Josie enters her dad’s office there is silence from all there, she spots her mom and rushes over to give her a hug, Caroline returns the hug and trying to put as much love into as she can. She knows this has been hard on Josie she has always cared for the youngest Mikaelson. Alaric and the others give her this moment of comfort knowing that what comes next will be hard on the young siphon

For Josie it feels like she spends hours just standing there in her mother’s warm embrace until Freya clears her throat to get everyone’s attention. “So after much discussion we think we have a plan on how to help Hope but it does require you to be there for her” Freya says a little nervously unsure whether or not Josie will want to help, Freya and indeed everyone’s worries are put at ease when Josie interrupts and says “Whatever I can do to help Hope I’ll do” Caroline beams with pride at her daughters reaction “Good well then, Hope will no longer be sleeping her, she will move in with all of us in the Mikaelson manor here in Mystic Falls, she will only be attending class Tuesday through Thursday and will have limited access to her magic for when her class requires it, Alaric has assured me that this will be handled discreetly by the teachers” Freya pauses for a moment, looking pointedly at Alaric, as if saying if not then I will rain hellfire down upon you and Alaric just nods “All other time she will be with one of us or you, it has also been agreed that should you agree to it you will be staying with us from Friday night to Monday morning each week” Josie does not even hesitate when she says “of course I will stay for the weekends as long as Mom and Dad are okay with it” if at all possible Caroline seems to beam even more than she already is at her daughter proud that she is so eager to help Hope and Alaric says “Yes it was my idea in fact” this surprise Josie a little bit, she knows how Alaric still feels about Kol and Rebekah and the stories they had all heard about Marcel, but she supposes this is due to his love for Hope and feeling as though he failed her “Great um so when Rebekah Lizzie and I were taking Hope to her room I told Rebekah some things that Hope had said to me before falling asleep and she wanted me to tell all of you as well” and Josie relays everything Hope had said to her and by the end of it Caroline and Alaric looked shocked and the Mikaelson had tears in their eyes. After this Josie asked if she could leave and go back to Hope, they agreed and Josie left to return to Hope’s side, the adults sat there for a while all thinking the same thing how had they let this happen, how did they not see this.

Freya was hit the worse she was sobbing into Keelin, Davina stood and walked over to Caroline “I am going to step outside and update the boys give me a yell if you need me” “of course”

\------------

Hope had been asleep now for almost 8 hours, Josie had return just over 6 hours ago after talking with Freya, when Josie returned she said nothing and just walked over to Hopes bed and laid down next to her and allowed sleep to take her, Freya and the others came up to Hopes room a couple of hours later, after getting the Manor ready and finalising details with Alaric and Caroline, they had each taken up spots around Hope’s room and was just watching her sleep, Rebekah and Marcel were sitting next to Hopes bed, hoping beyond anything that their mere presence may help their niece, Freya and Keelin were sitting next to her desk, both women quietly reading trying to find ways to help their niece, shocked after the revelation that they had heard from Josie earlier that day, and Kol and Davina were sitting near Hopes door almost as if they were on guard to ensure no one or nothing could get to Hope to hurt her.

Hope screamed herself awake knocking everyone else out of their stopper and quite literally throwing Josie out of bed, Rebekah was trying desperately to calm Hope down but she was not fully awake and was seemingly stuck in her nightmare, she kept saying “I didn’t want you to die” over and over again. Almost as if she was being tormented by those she felt responsible for. When Josie reclaimed her senses after being knocked out of bed and subsequently awoken after she hit the floor, she raced to Hopes side and pushed Rebekah out of the way and started trying to move the screaming girl so that her Head was resting on her lap, where she stroked her hair and whispered reassurances to Hope until final she awakened from the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For reading  
> Hope the next chapter is ready soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has unbearable nightmares without Josie, so Rebekah helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys  
> I hope you like it  
> Sorry for the shorter Chapter but this Chapter has been nagging me, so i wrote it  
> Thanks for reading

Hope had been living at the Mikaelson Manor for about a week now and the only nights she would be able to sleep without being plagued by horrible nightmares was when Josie was there holding her while she slept, she felt safe with Josie in a way she didn’t around any of the other except Rebekah maybe she wasn’t sure why, but then Hope wasn’t surprised by this fact as she was always closer to her Aunt Rebekah than anyone, it was currently one of the nights where Josie was sleeping at the school and sure enough Hope had been awoken yet again by her nightmares, this time of her father burning with a white oak stake sticking out of his chest asking her why he had to die, she is thrown awake when her grabs he and she goes up in flames with him.

Hope does not try to go back to sleep last time she did that Freya had to wake her with a spell and that didn’t happen till the morning an experience she was not willing to repeat, so she got out of bed like she did most nights Josie wasn’t there and went down to the kitchen grabbed a tub of her favourite ice cream, one of the many necessities that Kol and Davina had kept stocked since they arrived, specifically for Hope since no one else in the family liked the stuff, she whispered a quite thank you to her uncle and aunt and then went into the living room and turned on the TV onto a random channel to keep her mind occupied.

\-----------

Rebekah had woken with a start she wasn’t sure why, but she knew something was wrong, so she got out of bed and walked over to her Nieces room to make sure she was okay. When she opened Hopes door, she found her room empty, Rebekah ran around the house like a mad woman at her top speeds until she final found Hope curled up on the couch eating some Ice Cream. Rebekah walked up to her Niece not wanting to startle the poor girl “Hope, are you” there is a series of loud thunks as Hope launches herself first hitting the ceiling and then crashing into the coffee table shattering it into pieces “Alright” Rebekah finishes ever so slightly dazed

In the next few seconds several things happen, Hope jumps up and sprints into a corner of the room curling herself up into a tight ball and rocking herself back and forth, Kol and Marcel reach the living room first having used there vampire speed, followed by Keelin, Freya and Davina. Rebekah not caring that the rest of her family had just shown up rushes over to her Niece and wraps her in her arms which seems to calm Hope but when Freya or anyone else starts to approach she rocks faster. clearly scared Rebekah says simply “Go back to bed I will stay with her” The other seem reluctant but seeing that at least at the moment that the only one who can help her at the moment is Rebekah the others agree, Hope and Rebekah sit like this for the rest of the night, not saying anything and when the others come down the next morning Hope is sitting at the Kitchen table while Rebekah makes Hope’s Breakfast. The others smile and decide that giving that neither woman has seen them to walk back up stairs and give them another couple of hours together

Over the next couple of days Rebekah gets into the a routine, she gets up around 11:30 and goes and gets the ice cream leaves a note for Hope telling her that there is already ice cream in the Living Room and sets up the TV so that it is ready to play something, Hope walks in around 12:00 and sits down on the couch without a word and starts watching whatever Rebekah has turned on they sit in silence as Hope is still having trouble talking around them, which hurts Rebekah, who just wants Hope to know that no matter what she is there for her and when morning finally comes around Rebekah asks Hope if she would like some breakfast to which her niece nods and they both move to the kitchen where Hope watches her Aunt make her breakfast, and the rest of the family wait for the sounds of dishes being cleared to come down not wanting to intrude on something that has clearly become something special to each woman, this seems to help Hope as she has started give her family hugs which when they arrived would terrify Hope for some unknown reason which she still has not even told Josie, and when Josie left for school the next week, Hope actually spoke to her aunt Freya and Rebekah which made both women overwhelmingly happy for the first time since they had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading  
> Please Comment and let me know what you thought it means alot

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time writing anything like this or anything full stop please leave feedback.


End file.
